1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints an image on a printing medium, e.g., paper, according to an input image signal. As one type of the image forming apparatus, an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus is configured, such that a beam is scanned to a photosensitive body charged with a predetermined electric potential, to form an electrostatic latent image on the outer peripheral surface of the photosensitive body. The electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image, by supplying a developer to the electrostatic latent image, and the visible image is transferred and fused to paper.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a paper supply unit, which supplies the paper on which the visible image will be formed. The paper supply unit generally includes a paper cassette, in which the paper is loaded, and a pickup roller, which picks up the paper loaded on the paper cassette sheet by sheet.
The paper cassette is configured such that a user can load various sizes of paper thereon, as needed. In order to use the various sizes of paper, it is necessary to register the paper, according to the kind of paper loaded on the paper cassette. Unless the paper is properly registered, according to the kind of paper loaded on the paper cassette, a paper skew or a double feeding of the paper may occur. Thus, the paper supply unit is provided with a length-adjusting member, which is mounted in the paper cassette, to be adjusted according to the length of the paper loaded in the paper cassette. The paper supply unit also includes a width-adjusting member, which is mounted in the paper cassette, to be adjusted according to the width of the paper.
In other words, the conventional image forming apparatus is constituted, such that when using the various sizes of paper, the length-adjusting member is adjusted adequately for the length of the paper, and then the width-adjusting member is adjusted adequately for the width of the paper. However, the above conventional image forming apparatus has problems separately performing the two adjusting processes, i.e., the first process of adjusting the length-adjusting member adequately for the length of the paper, and the second process of adjusting the width-adjusting member adequately for the width of the paper.